


Dream and Technoblade famous killers strike again and again

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dream and Techno are friends, Dream and Techno are killers, Fantasy Violence, I don’t even know what tags to choose, I’m shit at these but here we go, Minor Character Death, Minor Swearing, No Romance, They just like seeing the cops get their asses handed to the, it’s the internet’s main source of entertainment at this point, m - Freeform, no beta we die like men, people record them being chased, seriously, theyre just npcs, they’re famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (This story will receive random updatesDream and Techno are killersGeorge, Sapnap, BBH, Wilbur, and Ph1lza are copsThere will be more, soon.)In which, Dream and Techno kill for the greater good. George, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, WilburSoot, and Ph1lza are high level cops trying to catch them to stop them from killing. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 285
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m someone who’s trying their skills and trying things out. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing.

The newcomer was perched on a streetlight. “Why were they?” You may ask. They were scoping for their next victim. This newcomer to the busy city was the wanted killer in a green hoodie and a white mask whose wicked smile mocked you as he ran away into the shadows where he couldn’t be reached.

The man had always ran away and escaped from impossible situations. Even when he was cornered by three of the best cops in the police force. He always managed to climb, crawl, or swim his way to freedom. He was the killer that never failed to get away, and his name was Dream. Not his real one, but the one he had chosen to use, his real name was Clay.

Clay had spotted his victim, he really had no knowledge of them other than the fact that they were a corrupt store owner that sold fake medical supplies. You see, Clay was a person that didn’t kill for no reason. He always killed people who had been horrible or potential threats.

Dream grasped his white mask and adjusted it. He tensed his muscles and prepared his knives as he readied to pounced and run as quick and silent as a fox. He sighed, calming himself and pounced.

His knives were angled with precision at the target’s brain and heart, it was guaranteed to kill them. As Dream fell onto the owner, his knives pierced into the man’s body and left him with a corpse and 2 bloody knives.

He soon quickly ran off with no worries over the corpse, he would just waste time getting rid of it, for now he just had to get back to where he had set up camp. Techno should’ve finished with his victims by now. Clay kept running until he had made it into the forest surrounding the town, as soon as he stopped, he came to realize he hadn’t looked through the person’s corpse.

“Fuck, I’m a idiot,” Clay quietly grumbled to himself as he made his way toward base. His lack of endurance quickly caught up to him, he was better suited for quick chases instead of long runs. He was almost caught a few times because of his shitty endurance.

Clay had soon made it to camp and sure enough, Techno was back. Techno was as well known as Dream but was very different from him. Techno had his own set of cosp from a different police force, they supposedly were really good but they didn’t seem to be.

“So, how’d it go?” Techno asked, his voice cutting into the silence.

“It went pretty normally, no cops on my tail. I did forget to take the man’s stuff,”

“Dream, you are an idiot,”

“Don’t you think I knew that already?”

Techno just sighed and rolled his eyes at him before returning to sharpening his knives. Dream had won, for now. They were both very competitive, sooner or later Techno’s gonna do something as a prank.

“I’m lucky no fans slowed me down,”

“Dude, you’re always lucky. That’s why you have fans, they think you got 1000 IQ,”

“Pfft, Wait really?”

“Yes, really. Here let me show you,” Techno then proceeded to pull out his phone and search something before showing him a video. ‘Top ten Dream 1000 IQ moments!’  
The thumbnail was so messy and weird.

He pressed play and was met with himself throwing trash at his pursuers with handcuffs on. The clip cut to a security camera footage of him running, still with handcuffs on, and climbing up a wall. He wouldn’t even consider this meaning he had 1000 IQ, it was just him being really skilled.

“Never mind, this is dumb,” He blurted after watching a few more clips. “Sure these are pretty good, but doesn’t prove I have ‘1000 IQ’,”

Techno was silently snickering as Dream looked at another video, “Best Dreamnotfound moments? What’s Dreamnotfound?” Dream was utterly confused as to what shit his fans were making. So, he watched the video.

He instantly regretted it. It was all moments where Dream and George were facing off and Dream had to say something very suggestive to get away. Some of the times George said something and caught him off guard. 

“Why do these exist?” Dream asked, confusion was prominent in his tone of voice. He didn’t get a clear answer. Instead he got Techno’s signature smirk and an overdramatic shrug.

Dream rolled his eyes at that and continued looking through whatever videos fans had made of him. “Oh god, what is that one?” He questioned himself after finding a particularly weird one. Very big emphasis on the weird.

Techno was trying to keep it together as Dream glanced at the video and glanced back at him. “Nothing more than a fan video,” His voice was sly and had repressed laughter woven into it.

After Dream had watched it and discovered the weird side of his fans, he and Techno just continued to watch the weird videos in curiosity and slight disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit. This was also shorter than expected

Techno was racing down the winding alleyways with the damp air racing alongside him. He could feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he was chased by some inconsequential gang members. The scenery of the dark alleyways and the twists and turns all turned into colorful blurs as he enjoyed the hunt.

Though, as fun as it was, he had to get them off his nonexistent tail. This was also getting boring quick, and he didn’t want that.

So, he quickly made a plan and hopped onto somebody’s trash can. He knocked it over while he was scrambling up the wall but, who cared? Most definitely not the raccoons that had failed to do so in the past few months and the owner of the trash can who had kept it up for the past few months.

He was sure none of them could follow him up. Until one of them got actual glue on their hands and started climbing after him. Of course their friends were cheering them on, why couldn’t Techno have something like that? 

Oh yeah, he didn’t have friends.

Anyways, back to the chase. This man had started climbing the wall alongside him and he could feel the murderous intent from there. He needed a new plan, quick.

Or he could just kick the guy off the wall. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So he adjusted his position so he could safely kick the guy off the wall, and SMACK. Down he goes and the dude isn’t happy. So he booked it up the wall, made it to the roof, and ran until his legs almost gave out.

So, he made it back and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa, this took so long. Motivation really went away.
> 
> Feel free to ship them but it won’t actually be here.

As soon as Dream saw that Techno had collapsed as soon as he got anywhere close to camp, he was worried. His thoughts were racing at 200 miles a minute, and soon they had crashed.  _ Is he injured?  _ Flashed in his mind as he stared at Techno’s unconscious body. He wanted to know what happened, he had to know. 

That would have to wait, Techno needed to be tended to. Quickly.

Maybe Dream cared too much, maybe he should’ve cared less, but he didn’t care about that. At that moment all he cared about was Techno’s well being.

Clay checked him over, nothing. He seemed to be breathing heavily, maybe he tired himself out? Relief washed over him, his friend was okay. Now, he just carried Techno to a sleeping bag and let him rest. Clay was at ease, he knew his friend was okay and was just tired.

* * *

Techno had just woken up, head hurting for probably no reason at all. Cla- Dream had tired himself with training once again and left Techno with his thoughts. Those of which were running 60 miles an hour, thinking of defeating that one dude in the dumb ‘Potato war’ they made up and were documenting. The public were having field days with the ‘Potato war’.

That thing had been severely draining for him, causing Dream to step in and help. At least they had access to a lot of supplies with what they did for a living. Why did the dude even name himself ‘Squid kid’, it sounded like a cringe worthy superhero title.

As leaves fell from the dark trees, the crows shrieked. A horrible sound really. It pierced your ears as you listened and the sound always meant there was bad luck coming your way. Knowing that terrible noise came from such a pretty looking bird, how disappointing.

It was nearly autumn, soon the leaves would fall from the trees in preparation for winter. Then the animals would go away, off to wherever they lived. Soon, it would be colder. Soon, there would be snow.

Techno liked the snow, it was nice. Though he did almost go blind- but that story was for another day. What was mostly important was if he destroyed his legs or not. Check one. Check two. Okay, his legs are still in decent condition.

Why did he even anger those guys, oh yeah. Resources and the fact they were assholes. At least they weren’t boring, normally people wouldn’t even bother. The not fun part was that he collapsed and could’ve died.

Oh look, there’s a co- OH FUCK THAT’S COP! Uh, Panic? Maybe they didn’t notice, oh they definitely noticed.

For now, abandon ship. Scooping up the important bags, Dream and now we leave. Oh he should’ve really exercised more. Ah, this was really gonna leave some evidence towards getting them. If only they had a more hidden base. Oh yeah, Dream is still asleep.

“Dream! Wake up, cop found the camp and we have to run and I don’t wanna carry you.” He had, somehow, quietly yelled at sleeping Dream. Now we wai- Ohp, he’s awake.

Dream’s eyes quickly widened and now he’s fully awake. A clear ‘oh fuck’ wrote on his face. Quickly getting off Techno’s back he grabbed a bag and ran alongside hi-

“Stop right there!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! I don’t think I had much motivation before I really decided to finish this chapter. Here you are, and yes this is still somewhat active.

There the cop was, in all their glory. With a gun pointed straight at their faces. Now, Dream had just woken up from who knows what, and is suddenly in a situation where he might die. What luck…

Okay, think this through. Any weapons nearby? Yeah, my daggers, and gun. Any ammo for my gun? I think, might be some left. Okay, we’re good, we might be able to fight. Though, Techno might not have his weapons on him. Crap, this might not turn out very well.

Wait, what if they’re just questioning why we’re here? That could be a possibility. It’s pretty risky to assume that. Oh wait we’re famous murderers, that’s not the case.

And that was what sparked his body to move on its own, attacking the cop with a gun. He used the trees to his advantage, springing back and forth between the trees and cop. Was he showing off? Maaayybe?

Yeah, that probably was really unnecessary, but at least it helped him. With basically nothing except look cool. 

He just noticed Techno shooting him with a look that just  _ screamed _ annoyed confusion. It was like that time he just suggested something when they were farming the ridiculous amounts of potatoes. Though, to be fair, it was a good idea. Just, disproportionately unbalanced and unachievable with their resources at the time.

How long has this fight even been going on for? Like seriously, how long? FUCK! A bullet pierced his shoulder and mass amounts of pain came from it, shouldn’t have waited that long dumbass. Of course the cop was gonna shoot you, do you think this is some kind of action novel?

Dream tossed a weapon over to Techno and just tried dealing with the intense amounts of pain as if there  _ wasn’t _ a bullet lodged into his shoulder. He just collapsed a bit and got back up with some help from a tree, “ _ Geez Techno, I have to rely on a tree to get up. I guess we really aren’t friends,”  _ the clearly sarcastic remark ran through his mind as he got up, causing him to smile.

When he fully got to standing, Techno had already dealt with the cop. Of course he did, Techno always had  _ something  _ up his sleeve. Even if it was a literal rat.

“Dang Drè, you really are better at running,” The gruff voice snapped him from his thoughts, getting a chuckle out of him.

“Hah, geez Tech I had to rely on a tree to get up. You really have abandoned me,” he placed an obvious fake sad expression on his face, exaggerating his words. Dream was trying his best not to ‘laugh’ his ass off.

“Yes Drè, I left you for my amazing rival Squid Kid. He’s better at farming potatoes than you and we’re planning to elope tomorrow.” The man’s voice was extremely monotone but his facial expressions gave away that he was also trying not to laugh his ass off.

The two assassins walked off from the dead cop, joking and laughing about random things.


End file.
